Robbers In The Night
by Universal Wonder Babe
Summary: Set in an alternate reality where none of the Senshi know each other or Darien and Andrew. Darien and Andrew rob the Tsukino residence thinking the family is out of town when Darien unexpectedly finds someone still home.
1. Default Chapter

Tittle: Robbers In The Night  
  
Author: Melissa Chan/Universal Wonder Babe  
  
Chapter 1  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
website: http://www.Universalwonderbabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html  
  
Disclaimers: Okay everyone you know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon (wish  
  
I did) The Characters are not mine. Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Please don't sue me.  
  
A.N: Hey everyone. Sorry I have not been writing any fics lately but I was  
  
on vacation in Las Vegas. ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ATTENTION. I might, I repeat  
  
MIGHT not finish Prom Love. I have major writers block. That's why I'm  
  
having a poll seeing who want's me to finish the fic. If I get enough people  
  
asking me to finish it then I will. But you will have to e-mail me and tell  
  
me. If I don't get enough e-mail's asking me to then I will discontinue it.  
  
People I would like to thank will be at the bottom cause I don't want to  
  
bore you right now and I know that you want to read the fic not so I will  
  
shut up. Oh yeah. This fic was inspired by a dream I had. It was a weird  
  
dream but it was good inspiration for this. Okay NOW I will shut up.  
  
A small curled figure could be seen huddled together crying quietly on a  
  
cough all alone by herself in the dark of her family and hers house.  
  
This figure was Serena Tsukino, age 18 with long blond hair streaming in  
  
two ponytails from two buns on top of her head. Serena was alone at her  
  
house during a raging lightning and thunderstorm. No lights were on because  
  
the power lines were knocked out all over the city of Tokyo. even the phone  
  
lines were out.  
  
Serena's mom and dad and little brother Sammy went over to her aunt  
  
Molly's house, which was on the other side of the world in Canada. Serena  
  
couldn't go because she had lost her passport.  
  
And now here she was alone, afraid and in the dark during the middle of  
  
the night and a storm that was just beginning outside.  
  
::Crash:: 'What was that?' thought Serena worriedly. It sounded like  
  
shattering glass of a window. 'Probably just a branch hitting a window  
  
because of the wind.' Thought Serena. But that thought was shattered when  
  
Serena heard a masculine voice in the kitchen say "Dare, you get the living  
  
room and I'll get the bedrooms upstairs K?" "Sure Andrew" a deep rich  
  
almost. sexy male voice answered.  
  
The problem was: Serena was in the living room. and whoever 'Dare' was,  
  
was going into the living room.  
  
A.N: Sorry everyone. Cliffhanger. I always wanted to do that. Well remember  
  
to e-mail me. E-mail is good. Anyway thanks to Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
(Jess-chan) and sweet rose my new web-friends. And Jessica let's me use her  
  
fic's on my website. Angela Rogers Saus, Parini Shroff, Loralei Fairhill,  
  
Nichole, Patch, Chibi-Anon Ymous, Rayon de Lune, Azure, Princess Little  
  
Serenity (who is also an e-mail friend) Meredith Bronwen Mallory, Mellibea,  
  
Princess Destiny, TheTrueSerena, and Nikki who have let me use their  
  
fanfic's on my website at  
  
http://www.Universalwonderbabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html 


	2. Chapter Two

Tittle: Robbers In The Night  
  
Author: Melissa Chan/Universal Wonder Babe  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Website: http://www.Universalwonderbabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html  
  
A.N: Hey everyone!! Ain't you glad that I wrote chapter 2 for you? Well I  
  
have something very important to say. ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ATTENTION,  
  
ATTENTION!! If my web-friend Letia is reading this PLEASE e-mail me because  
  
everytime I e-mail you it say's that your e-mail account is not valid or  
  
something. So please e-mail me at Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com I hope I  
  
hear from you soon. Oh I just wanted to say "Hi Jess-chan I hope you like  
  
this chapter"  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SM. Never have and never will so don't sue me.  
  
Serena's body went deathly still. Her blood ran cold and her heart  
  
skipped a beat then went pulsing like a speeding rocket. Her expression was  
  
of sheer terror.  
  
She could hear slow footsteps coming closer and closer to the living  
  
room. Serena started to panic. 'What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do'  
  
Serena's mind was screaming. 'Hide. That's it hide' was the only thing she  
  
could come up with. Serena's head swung side to side looking frantically for  
  
a hiding place. She could not find anywhere to hide. Hi eyes darted around  
  
the room again. She looked down and found the perfect place. Under the  
  
couch. She quickly dove under the 2 seater expensive white leather couch  
  
just as the robber entered the room.  
  
Serena was nervously chewing on her bottom lip, as she lay flat on her  
  
stomach on the ground under the couch with a bunch of dust. She could hear  
  
the robber searching around the room looking for anything of any value and  
  
muttering "I can't believe Andrew dragged me into this"  
  
She had to breathe through her nose and keep her mouth shut because of  
  
the dust kept getting in her mouth. 'Oh no' Serena's mind panicked. 'Not  
  
now, please not now. Why did it have to be now?' Serena could feel a slight  
  
tingle in her nose. Then the tingle kept getting more and more intense. She  
  
had to sneeze.  
  
If she sneezed then the robber would hear her and who knows what he would  
  
do if he heard her and found her?  
  
She tried to hold it back by plugging her nose but the feeling got more  
  
and more intense when finally "Ahhh Choooooooooooo"  
  
The robber went still. Serena knew fully well that he had heard her. She  
  
could here hesitant footsteps coming toward the couch then stop beside it.  
  
All of a sudden the couch was being flipped over at the exact time a  
  
crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning shook the house and streaked the  
  
sky. The bolt of lightning illuminated the room through the uncurtained  
  
window showing Serena the robbers tall well built form clad in black and the  
  
masked face. The only facial feature she could make out were the stunning  
  
mysterious midnight blue eyes. Then all Serena could remember was having an  
  
intense pain against her head then all went black.  
  
A.N: Well that was chapter 2. E-mail me everyone. Need e-mail. REMEMBER  
  
Letia if you are reading this please e-mail me. My website is at  
  
http://www.Universalwonderbabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html 


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Robbers In The Night  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Universalwonderbabe@UsagiAndMamoru.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Author: Melissa Chan/Universal Wonder Babe  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Website: http://www.Universalwonderbabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon so all you people who want to try and  
  
sue us fanfic writers you can go find someone else to sue but not my  
  
friends.  
  
A.N: Okay everyone. Here's the third chapter. I'll have chapter 4 out as  
  
soon as I can. But soon I will have to go back to school and I won't be  
  
writing that much because of all my school work and stuff. I'll try to write  
  
as much as I can. I have not been getting e-mail to ask me to continue 'Prom  
  
Love' so if I don't get at least 5 e-mail's asking me to I'm going to  
  
discontinue it. Well hope you like it everyone. Visit my website at  
  
http://www.Universalwonderbabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html  
  
"What the hell did you do Darien?" questioned a blond haired young man.  
  
"I was searching the living room like you told me to and then I heard a  
  
sound like a sneeze under the couch. I thought there was someone hiding  
  
there and so I lifted the cough and slammed a vase on the side of her head  
  
but I didn't know it was a girl. I acted to fast and now she's out cold." A  
  
darker headed young man with stormy mid-knight blue eye's answered.  
  
"What do we do with her?" asked the blond man again.  
  
"I don't know Andrew. Let's just leave."  
  
"No way man. We can't. We've been planning this robbery for this house  
  
for months. This is the Tsukino household. THE most richest house hold in  
  
all of Juuban district."  
  
"Fine. You go gather everything you can. I'll take the girl into the  
  
van."  
  
"WHAT?!?! She can't come with us. What would we do with her?"  
  
"She has to come with us. Remember? Her family is in Canada. We can't  
  
just leave her here to bleed to death. Her head is gushing with blood. I'm  
  
studying to be a doctor remember? I can take care of her. Her parents are  
  
loaded so we could leave a ransom note and say we kid-napped her and we want  
  
fifty grand for her safe return or something. This way if we ever get caught  
  
we won't get charged with murder and plus we gain fifty grand." (A.N: I  
  
don't know the currency of yen so I'm using dollars J  
  
"Fine. How did you know it's a girl and she's bleeding?" Andrew asked  
  
because they could not see in the dark and the light's were not on because  
  
of the power was dead.  
  
"Because of the long hair I was when the lightning struck. I can feel the  
  
blood." Darien answered.  
  
"Alright. Here's the key's to the van," Andrew said while fishing into  
  
his pant pocket for the keys. He handed then to Darien then left going to  
  
the stairs. ("Hi Sweet-chan, Hi Jess-chan.sorry just felt like saying that.  
  
I'm restless today" ^_^  
  
::Bang:: "Ohhhh F**K" gasped Andrew.  
  
"What happened Andrew?" Darien called.  
  
"I ran into the banister rail." Andrew replied in a painfully agonizing  
  
voice.  
  
"That doesn't hurt that much Andrew. You're just being a wuss." Darien  
  
mocked.  
  
"Not when it's your NUTS that hit impact" Andrew growled.  
  
"Ouch" Darien said wincing. "You okay their Andy?" Darien asked trying to  
  
contain his laughter.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. Hurry and take the girl out of here" Andrew squeaked.  
  
"Okay. See you in the van. Don't take to long. And watch where you're  
  
going. You don't want to ram your family jewel's into the banister again."  
  
Darien joked.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny" Andrew replied sarcastically.  
  
"Bye."  
  
After Darien heard Andrew's footsteps going up the steps, and his  
  
sentence of curse's and muttering about if they ever robbed this house  
  
again, he would chop down the banister and burn it for all the physical  
  
damage it caused his private's, followed by another crash and Andrew yelling  
  
another curse. Darien cracked up laughing. Andrew had yet again walked into  
  
the banister taking the full force of the impact on his private's.  
  
"SHUT UP" Andrew yelled then limped into one of the room's upstairs  
  
holding his now very, VERY sensitive pained area.  
  
Darien bent over Serena and picked her up wondering what they would do  
  
with the girl whom they didn't even know what she looked like and how old  
  
she was because they could not make out her profile in the dark of the  
  
house.  
  
A.N: So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? I suck? What? I just want to forewarn  
  
you people again that I might not have much time to write because my Jazz  
  
dance lesson's are starting for this year again and my piano lesson's are  
  
also starting on the fifth and I'm taking acting class's and I still have my  
  
school work. So you might not be seeing a lot of me. Go to my website at  
  
http://www.Universalwonderbabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html  
  
E-MAIL ME!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author: Melissa Chan/Universal Wonder Babe  
  
Tittle: Robbers In The Night  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
ICQ: # 91994624  
  
Rated: G  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Authors Notes: Hey Everyone!! Yippppy!! I FINALLY wrote chapter 4. Aren't ya  
  
glad? Okay everyone. Please, please, please, if anyone has icq then icq (uh  
  
oh) me K? I just got a new account and I only have like three people on my  
  
contact list. I met them on Asian Avenue. Hey all you people from Asian  
  
Avenue. If you are reading this please visit my A.A page. Just search up  
  
Wicked_Angel1 K? Alright!! Well I started school and that's why I have not  
  
been writing lately. Oh man there are these two cute guys in my class named  
  
Cody and Travis. And there is this guy in my Art class named Alex. He's hot  
  
to. But I like Cody the best. Now I like two guys named Cody. Cody D. and  
  
Cody P. I finally found someone who is in my school that likes Sailor Moon.  
  
Everyone else I hang around with doesn't like it anymore. She has like  
  
billions of collectors cards and these pictures of Sailor Moon in her  
  
locker. Well that's all I have to say. Don't want to bore the hell out of  
  
y'all. Bah bye!! And remember ICQ me. Okay? Or on halloween I'm going to be  
  
the devil and I'm going to poke you in the butt with my pitch fork.  
  
Insert Standard Disclaimer Here!!  
  
  
  
Darien carried the girl over his shoulder all the way to the van parked  
  
down the block. The van was so far away because it would be too suspicious  
  
if they parked on the driveway. With the key in his left hand (A.N: How many  
  
people are left-handed? I am, and I'm proud of it.-_-!! He stuck it into the  
  
keyhole on the trunk doors on the van and twisted it to the right. After he  
  
heard the click of the door unlocking he took the key back out and stuck it  
  
in to his pocked, then pulled the handle to open the door. Once the door  
  
opened he carefully and gently placed the girl in his arms on the floor of  
  
the van. There were no backseats so everything in the back was clear of  
  
stuff so if Darien and Andrew had something that was big to put into the van  
  
there would be space.  
  
Darien climbed into the van once he spread Serena out then closed the  
  
trunk door softly behind him. He then crawled his way to the front driver  
  
seat and stuck the key in the ignition and started up the van. The light in  
  
the van flickered on then off. Darien turned around and turned the light  
  
switches on so he could see Serena to bandage her head.  
  
When the light turned on Darien turned his head to Serena. His breath  
  
caught in his throat when he saw her. She was the most beautiful girl, no  
  
women he had ever seen in his entire life. The light although was very dim  
  
reflected off her long golden honey blond hair making it glow. Her hair was  
  
spread out everywhere forming a golden halo around her head making her look  
  
like an angel. Her skin was a beautiful creamy white. Her facial features  
  
were peaceful as she slept in her un-contiousnos. Her eyes were closed  
  
hiding her striking beautiful cerulean blue eyes. Her nose was small and  
  
straight. Her lips were full and lucious and the color of the most beautiful  
  
deep red rose. Her skin was flawless and had pools of blood on the side of  
  
her head matting down her hair. When Darien saw the blood on her face and in  
  
her hair he imeadiately felt guilty for hitting her over the head. Darien  
  
went over to the glove compartment and got some bandages out and wrapped  
  
them around Serena's head. When he was done he took in Serena's physical  
  
features once again. He noticed her white silk pajamas with the designs of  
  
stars and moon and suns and shooting stars in the color of gold. (A.N: I  
  
don't know what Serena's pajamas look like so I'm using my own pajamas.)  
  
Darien looked into Serena's face dreamily eyeing her lush soft crimson rose  
  
lips. 'One kiss won't hurt will it?' he thought. 'Nah, just one kiss.  
  
Besides she's asleep. She won't know.'  
  
Darien bent down leaning over Serena's petite body becoming nearer and  
  
nearer to her lips. ::Bang:: something had hit the back of the van. Darien  
  
pulled away just as he was about to kiss Serena.  
  
'What was that noise' Darien thought. He crawled over to the doors and  
  
opened them. He looked out to find nothing there. Then he looked down. There  
  
lying on the cement pavement was Andrew rubing his head. His whole form was  
  
sprawled over the road.  
  
"Oww" Andrew said.  
  
Darien looked from the doors of the van and back down to Andrew a couple  
  
of times. Then he burst out laughing. Andrew had walked right into the van.  
  
Remember icq me!! My icq number is at the top of the page. 


	5. Chapter Five

Tittle: Robbers In The Night  
  
Author: Melissa Chan/Universal Wonder Babe  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rated: PG  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in  
  
Sailor Moon. So don't sue me and just read!!  
  
Authors Notes: Hello everybody!! I'm back. Sorry you haven't  
  
heard from me in a LONG time. But I've just been real busy. I've  
  
been having a LOT of school work lately and stuff so that's why  
  
and plus with all my lessons and stuff. I just wanted to say thank  
  
you to those of you who let me post your fanfics on my website at  
  
http://www.Universalwonderbabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.ht  
  
ml  
  
And I would like to say thank you to Sweet-chan, Jess-chan,  
  
Chibi-chan, and all the people who have given me awards for my  
  
site and stuff. And I would like to thank my newest friends at my  
  
new school Amy, Sheena, Farisha, Robyn, Jackie, Anita, Lacey,  
  
Candice, Megan, Jenelle and a bunch of other people but I forgot. I  
  
have a bad memory. And if I forgot anybody then I'm sorry. Any  
  
way here's chapter 5 that EVERYONE has been asking me when  
  
will be out. And after months of hammers hitting my head I've  
  
finally made it. ONE MORE THING!! E-MAIL ME!!  
  
"Uhhhh.what happened?" Andrew asked groggily.  
  
"You ran into the van," Darien answered carelessly.  
  
"Oh. Yeah," Andrew answered sheepishly, "where am I?" he asked.  
  
"In the van. I'm getting some really good medical practice here  
  
with you and the girl," Darien said pointing a finger and nodding  
  
his head towards the still un-contious Serena. "This is pretty fun  
  
getting to play doctor and all." Darien said out of the blue while  
  
Andrew struggled to get up blinking his eyes and rubbing them to  
  
make the stars go away.  
  
"Yes, very fun. Absolutely spectacular. It's soooo fun running into  
  
things and killing my nuts," Andrew said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, ain't it?" Darien said teasingly.  
  
Andrews reply was giving Darien a smack in the arm. "Let's get  
  
out of here before we get caught," Andrew said.  
  
"Aye aye captain," Darien said in a mocking deep voice and  
  
saluted Andrew mockingly.  
  
"Just drive," Andrew said showing complete signs of annoyance.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going. Spasm!!" Darien said putting his hands up  
  
defensively, "jeez what crawled up your pants and died?"  
  
"No, no, no more like what HIT my pants and made SOMETHING  
  
die," Andrew corrected.  
  
"Okay Andrew. Whatever you say," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah. I swear that house hates me," Andrew said.  
  
"Yes Andrew I'm pretty sure that the house has emotions and it  
  
feels hate towards you so it repeatedly smacked you in the nuts,"  
  
Darien said sarcastically.  
  
"You'll never know Dare. You just watch. I bet that house is like  
  
from the twilight zone," Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah sure there Andy," Darien replied raising a long, fine, dark  
  
eyebrow amusedly. "Oh yeah. Did you write a ransom note?"  
  
Darien questioned.  
  
"Yeah I did, now let's get out of here. I want to go home and  
  
sleep," Andrew whined.  
  
"Okay," Darien said then crawled up to the front driver seat and  
  
started to drive to their enormous house they shared.  
  
"Hey Darien!" Andrew yelled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you see what the girl looked like?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
"Man she is HOTT!!"  
  
"." Darien gave no reply and the rest of the ride they drove in  
  
complete silence.  
  
When they arrived at the three-story house they lived in which was  
  
more like a mansion Darien parked the car in the garage.  
  
"Hey Andr-" Dariens voice stopped mid sentence while he was  
  
turning around to tell Andrew they were home. Andrew was  
  
sleeping on his back beside Serena who was STILL un-contious  
  
with all his limbs sprawled out and his tongue was sticking out  
  
causing gooey drool to dribble down his left cheek. And to make it  
  
worse he was making horribly annoying snoring sounds. Rolling  
  
his eyes Darien suddenly got an evil play to wake up Andrew.  
  
Grinning wickedly with a mischievous evil glint in his eyes Darien  
  
rubbed his hands together and laughing cynically like a stupid  
  
maniac or someone who had just a LITLE too much weed and was  
  
super high. Darien un-buckled his seatbelt and reached into the  
  
glove compartment. Seconds later Dariens hand was holding an  
  
Evian water bottle that held half of the water left. He un-screwed  
  
the cap, crawled ever so quietly toward Andrew who was still  
  
snoring away and dumped the rest of the contents of the water into  
  
the lap of Andrew. Luckily the water was warm due to room  
  
temperature so it never woke Andrew up. Next Darien dug out a  
  
felt pen from his pocked and wrote ever so carefully "I AM GAY"  
  
on Andrews forehead. Darien re-capped the felt and put it away.  
  
(A.N: Hey everyone!! If your wondering how I came up with this  
  
prank Darien is doing to Andrew then it's because this is what I  
  
did to my friend Brittni. And later we went to the mall and she did  
  
not know that it was on her forehead so she was walking around  
  
everywhere with it on herJ  
  
"Heheehe," Darien laughed, "That'll teach em' for getting me into  
  
this mess," Darien turned from Andrew to Serena, bent over and  
  
picked her up again and opened the trunk door. Darien figured that  
  
if he left Andrew in the van with the heat and everything on he  
  
would be alright. Darien opened the door to the house and brought  
  
Serena to the top floor where his room was and laid her on his bed.  
  
(A.N: NO!! This is noooot a hentai!!) He went to his walk in closet  
  
and found some clothes that he would be able to tie Serena's hands  
  
and legs up and tied her to one half of his king size bed. Darien  
  
would have to share a bed with the girl because he had to watch  
  
her carefully if she tried to escape and if anything was wrong with  
  
her bandaged head. And plus if she had to go urinate then he  
  
would have to take her to the bathroom because he did not want  
  
her wetting his bed if she REALLY had to go. Darien just finished  
  
tying her left hand to the bedpost when she started to stir and  
  
moan. Groggily she opened her eyes and mysterious midnight blue  
  
eyes met with cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena gasped panicking.  
  
Darien jumped back in surprised but before anything could be said  
  
Dariens room door burst open and hit the wall hard bouncing off of  
  
it right back into the angry face of the entering Andrew. They  
  
could hear his muffled curse outside and he opened the door again.  
  
  
  
"DARIEN!!" Andrew roared furiously, "I'M GOING TO KILL  
  
YOU!!"  
  
A.N: Well that's it for now!! I'm not sure when chapter 6 will be  
  
out. And I'm not sure when the last chapter of Prom Love will be  
  
out either. Gomen!!  
  
But remember E-MAIL me!!  
  
Tsuki no Hikari wa ai no message!!  
  
The Moonlight Carries the Message of Love!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Robbers In The Night  
  
Author: Melissa Chan/Universal Wonder Babe  
  
Novel: Chapter 6  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me yada yada yada.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone!! I'm back!! Sorry but this chapter is  
  
going to be sort of short due to me being really busy lately. Anyway  
  
Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! I'd like to thank  
  
Jess-chan (Jessica M. Moonflower), Sweet-chan (Sweet Rose), and  
  
everyone who let me use your fanfics on my website at  
  
http://www.Universalwonderbabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html  
  
Oh yeah a lot of people have been asking me if my real last name is  
  
Chan or if I just forgot the dash between my first name and the chan  
  
part. Well my last name really IS Chan. So just wanted to tell everyone.  
  
And sorry again for making this chapter sooo short. Please don't  
  
through those tomato's at me. ::Splat:: "Hey I said not to throw  
  
tomato's at me" ::Dodges another tomato:: "Hey!! Stop!!" ::Throws  
  
broccoli at me:: "Umm.BROCCOLI??? Now who really throws broccoli?"  
  
::Someone in the croud stands up:: "ME" they call out.  
  
Serena watched bewildered as the blond haired man chased the dark  
  
haired man around the room. Eyes wide open and jaw agape Serena  
  
watched before her the blond man roar in fury and make a lundge at  
  
the darker haired man.  
  
"AHHHH"  
  
"AHHHH" Serena and the dark haired man screamed at the same time  
  
before the dark haired man leaped onto the bed on-top of Serena.  
  
"Ahhhh, get off me, get off me, get off me, take me home!!  
  
Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Serena screamed while trying to kick the dark  
  
haired man off of her, then ending with a loud shrill wail.  
  
"Ahhh please stop wailing" Darien and Andrew yelled out in unison.  
  
"I'm going deaf, please be quiet" Darien yelled.  
  
"I'm melting," Andrew yelled, "I mean.umm.dying."  
  
Darien who had been un-contiously wrapping his arms around Serena's  
  
waist and burying his head into Serena's.ahem.her chest trying to  
  
block out the sound and Serena who had been wailing at the top of her  
  
lungs both turned their heads around to face Andrew giving him funny  
  
looks.  
  
"Your." Darien trailed off.  
  
"Melting?" Serena finished for Darien while both of them  
  
sweatdropped.  
  
"What is going on in here?" a new female voice asked from the door.  
  
"LITA," Andrew yelled out happily then turned into a sad tone "Baby  
  
it was horrible," Andrew said running into Lita's arms.  
  
"Awww what happened honey?" Lita asked.  
  
"I kept getting hurt tonight." Andrew said burying his head into the  
  
crook of Lita's neck.  
  
"Where did you get hurt? I'll kiss it all better," Lita said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah Andy. Let Lita kiss where you kept getting hit tonight all  
  
better" Darien said slyly to Andrew.  
  
Lita turned her head to face Darien and the girl on the bed. She  
  
examined them a minute then asked "Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is there a girl in your bed and why is she tied up?"  
  
"Loooong story. I'll tell you after."  
  
"Okay. I have another question."  
  
"Yeah and what's that?"  
  
"Why is your head resting against her boobs and why does this look  
  
like a porno movie scene?"  
  
A.N: Okay that was chapter 6. I know that was a REALLY BAD place  
  
to end the chapter but I'm really tired and I have a major headache  
  
right now. Plus I'm busy. But hey your lucky you got SOMETHING!!  
  
Anyway e-mail me remember? E-mail is VERY good so try e-mailing me.  
  
I don't care if it's a compliment, flames or whatever. But I'd prefer  
  
compliments. So I need lot's of feed back. Well ja ne!!  
  
~Melissa*_~ 


End file.
